


Unnamed for now

by Robin_Alex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers teasing the hell out of Stitches bc they know of the thirst, Embroidery, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Alex/pseuds/Robin_Alex
Summary: Warning I have not yet seen the Clone Wars show. So a lot of stuff will be inaccurate but I could not give a shit I just simp for Obi WanCT-1005, Stitches, medic for the 212th and full of Simp for his own General.This is formed from a discord chat of Obi-Wan simps that ended up making ourselves as clones so here we are with my own Boi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Unnamed for now

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited, ooc Obiwan and errors aplenty.  
> Reader descretion is advised.

The first time Stitches met General Kenobi, he wasn't even Stitches yet. Just a clone fresh from Kamino and ready to fight. Well heal mostly, he was fairly quickly designated a medic. But when he saw the General he stopped breathing for a moment. He didn't know what to think or what today and he was so glad for the helmet at that moment because no one could tell that he was blatantly staring directly at him. He didn't know what this feeling was and his first though was. *Am I sick? No that's not right I can't be- what is this-.* He gets snapped into reality when his number is said. "Yes?" And there the general is standing infront of him. "Are you alright?" He's quick to nod. "Yes, sir."

That wasn't really a meeting. The first real meeting was maybe a week later after a particularly hard fight. Kenobi gives him a pat on he back and a gentle, "Good work." Before moving on to check on the others of his group. Ct-1005 is in the middle of stitching up a would and he just freezes eyes wide and dumbstruck. This is an expression all can see. He had tossed the helmet at some point it got in the way. He never liked it much anyway. There's a mumble of pain and a "are you gonna finish or just keep staring."  
The medic quickly snaps back. "I could just leave you like this." But he gets back to work.

He started to find that his steady hands were good with stitching fabric as well as skin, makes small repairs to the cloth parts of his uniform and even adding a little touch to it. Flowers embroidered on in spots. Just for something fun. That's when the name was given and it stuck.

After that was a real meeting. "Stitches. My name is Stitches. Or well that's what the others call me um..." He's not sure why his heart beats so fast and his breathing gets a little shaky. Was this bad? The individuality? Wasn't he supposed to be just like the rest? The General smiles, "Stitches then. And I'll have you call me ObiWan."  
Stitches can't help but grin.

He realizes what his feelings really are when he heard other troopers talking one night as he's doing more of the embroidery. "That guy back on that planet we were stationed on, you were with him a lot when you had time off."  
"Well uhm-"  
"It's fine you know that right? The jedi can't have attachments or anything like that but it doesn't mean we can't."  
It's then that it hits. He's kinda falling for Obi-Wan. And the other part hits. It's never going to be returned. His heart breaks at that. *What did you expect dumbass. You're nothing special. You are one of a hundred million. Why would anyone, much less your General find any interest in you?* He puts away his work for the night curling up in his bunk and trying not to think to hard about it.

He shoves all thoughts of Obiwan- the general aside and focuses on his work. He's snappy and taking no shit. "If you want to complain I can leave you here to bleed out."  
"Shut up or I'll leave the shrapnel in there"  
The others notice but don't mention it yet. He's stopped working in the flowers even tossing out one of the shirts. He had remembered a conversation with the general strangely enough about flowers while on a mission and He had mentioned those were his favorite. Stitches couldn't help but make them in his shirt. That's when they corner him. "Alright Stitches what's the deal."  
"Deal?"  
"This whole, tantrum thing you have going on. Tossing out your work being more forceful than normal- what is going on?"  
"There's nothing I'm fine" *just my fucking heart breaking*  
"Bullshit."  
"There's nothing! Just leave it alone alright?" There's a strange stir in the air and everything on a desk across the room falls like it was sweept off.  
None of them are sure how that happened but they drop the subject.

There's other moments like this. Strange things happening things moving on their own, strange feelings. The moment when he realizes that a trooper has a wound that neither of them can see. 

It's out to the side and no one wants to think too much about it. "Weird Jedi shit." 

Stitches' bothers finally find out what the deal is when they watch as stitches stares at the general from afar a bit of a lost look in his eyes. "So Stitches. Got someone you're looking at?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"General Kenobi huh?"  
He goes red from the tips of his ears and down to his neck. "W- What- no I - no thats-" his hands shake. "No!"  
There's laughter from the other clones.  
"Your secret is safe with us."

Stitches was always known to be a little jittery and nervous but it only really shows once.  
He's working doing all he can but his brother bleeds out infront of him. He can only stand and stare at his bloodied hands, his whole body shakes And he can't breathe. Tears roll down his cheeks And he can't stop them. He's a mess for the rest of the mission he doesn't speak just does his work and moves on. It's in the way home that he truly breaks down. A sobbing and shaking mess hidden off in a corner of the ship they're on. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this shaking and scared. The general finds him. Obi wan had sensed something strange in the force and it brought him here. "Stitches? What happened? What are you doing out here?"  
There's a flinch and his head snaps up. "G-General-" Stitches scrambles to his feet. "Sir-"  
"Hey hey, slow down it's alright. You're alright." Obi-Wan's hands go up in a placating gesture. "It's alright. What's happened?"  
Stitches is quiet for a long moment. "I- I didn't know I just- I can't breathe..."  
Obi-Wan puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and gets him to sit back down joining bmhim I nthe floor. "I know what you mean." He can see it and feel it, the fear and the pain. "But first breathe." Stitches spends the rest of the way home like this with Obi-Wan just sitting and breathing, almost meditating. This quiet moment is all he needs. And his feelings rekindle a bit. And this time he can't stop them.

The feelings really hit hard when Obi-Wan gets hurt. Stitches is already dealing with a full medical tent when he's brought in and Stitches' comes to a stand still. It feels like the world stops. It's nothing too major but enough to make Stitches terrified. He's over their in a second And in his haste almost runs into someone. He gets straight to work. Everything about him now is different. More gentle and speaking cost instead of the sarcasm and deadpan looks he usually gives. Now there's just worry and fear. Obi- Wan can sense it. He can feel it. There's a moment when a pair of bandage scissors fly across the tent and almost hit someone. There's a momentary pause but Stitches goes straight back to work. ANd Obi-Wan has a lot to think about 

They spend more time together Obi Wan slowly trying to find a way to tell Stitches that he thinks he may be force sensitive. And when he tells him there's immediate panic. "Wait but- but that's not- I how- im- I'm dead- if- you're sending me back to Kamino aren't you. Please don't I don't want to leave I- I-"  
"No no. No. I'm not sending you there I know what will happen. I want to help you. I've thought a bout it. And I want to do what I can to train you. To at least train you so you can keep away from the dark side."  
"Okay."  
They both share. Small and gentle smile.

The next few months are full of extra time together that Stitches savors. Meditations working on theory work training to actually use the force in subtle ways that won't get him caught and killed. There are jokes from his brothers. "Where's Stitches."  
"On a date with the general."  
"It's not a date!"  
"Okay."

Stitches gets closer and closer with him learning more and training. Obi-Wan can't help the fond smile that takes over when Stitches looks over and grins with that sparkle in his eyes that says, *look! Look at what I did! I did it!*

Stitches spends so much time admiring Obi Wan just sitting and watching while he meditates even when he should be as well. Watching as he fights with the lightsaber in awe. He gets more teasing from his brothers but they support him fully. Trying more and more elaborate ways go get him to finally stay something. But that never works out.

Life is good. Even with the war things aren't too bad. He's relatively safe, he spends time with he one he loves most bc is surrounded by family and friends.

But all good things must come to an end

It's a time they're spending together no training no meditating just enjoying each other's company when Stitches sits up perfectly straight and then stands grabbing the blaster off the table and leveling it at Obi-Wan's head with a blank expression.  
"Stitches what-" he moves from the first blast and draws his saber dodging and deflecting shots.

Inside: *Stitches screams as he watches from outside himself as his body moves on its own he screams for Obi-Wan to run to go get to safety.

He drops the gun tears in his eyes. "Obi-Wan Go."  
"Stitches what was that-"  
"Go! Find- find somewhere safe and go! Don't trust the other toppers just go!"  
"Stit-"  
Stitches cuts him off in the only way he can think of. He grabs the front of his robes and pulls him into a searing kiss before pulling away just as quick and again saying. "Go. I don't want to hurt you just go-"

Obi-Wan stays for a moment longer just to see Stitches' expression fall blank. Then he turns and runs.


End file.
